Telefonanrufe (FnaF-1)
Dieser Artikel gibt alle von Phone Guy getätigten Telefonanrufe aus Five Nights at Freddy's wieder. Die jeweiligen Übersetzungen erfolgten teilweise sinnbildlich statt wörtlich, da bestimmte Formulierungen aus dem Amerikanischen nicht wörtlich übernommen werden können. Es dient außerdem dem besseren inhaltlichen Verständnis. Nacht 1 Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah..." Now, that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. Übersetzung "Hallo? Hallo? Ähm, ich wollte eine Nachricht für Sie aufnehmen, um Ihnen beim Einstieg in die erste Nacht zu helfen. Ähm, tatsächlich habe ich vor Ihnen in diesem Büro gearbeitet. Ich beende gerade meine letzte (Arbeits-)Woche, um genau zu sein. Nun, ich weiß, es kann einen etwas überfordern; aber ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu versichern, dass es nichts gibt, worüber Sie sich Sorgen machen müssten. Ähm, Sie schaffen das! Nun denn, konzentrieren wir uns darauf, dass Sie die erste Woche schaffen. Okay?" "Okay, mal sehen, als Erstes gibt es da ein Begrüßungsschreiben von der Firma, das ich vorlesen soll. Ähm, das ist eine rechtliche Sache, wissen Sie. Also: "Willkommen in Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Ein magischer Ort für Kinder und Erwachsene, an dem Fantasie und Spaß zum Leben erwachen. Fazbear Entertainment ist nicht verantwortlich für Personen- oder Eigentumsschäden. Sobald entdeckt wurde, dass Beschädigungen oder Tode eingetreten sind, wird innerhalb von 90 Tagen eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben, oder nachdem Besitztümer und Räumlichkeiten grundgereinigt und gebleicht und Teppichböden ersetzt wurden. Blah blah blah..." Ich weiß, das klingt übel, aber es gibt wirklich nichts, worüber Sie sich Sorgen machen müssten. Ähm, die Animatronics werden nachts etwas zappelig, aber gebe ich ihnen die Schuld? Nein. Wenn ich dazu gezwungen wäre, 20 Jahre lang stets dieselben dummen Lieder singen zu müssen und niemals gebadet würde? Ich würde nachts wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen gereizt sein. Also, denken Sie daran, diese Animatronics haben einen besonderen Platz in den Herzen der Kinder, und wir müssen ihnen ein bisschen Respekt zeigen, richtig? Okay." "Also, seien Sie sich bewusst, dass die Animatronics dazu neigen, ein bisschen umherzuwandern. Ähm, nachts befinden sie sich in einer Art Freigang-Modus. Ähm... irgendwas von wegen dass ihre Servo-Antriebe blockieren, wenn sie für zu lange Zeit ausgeschaltet sind. Ähm, sie konnten ursprünglich auch tagsüber frei herumlaufen. Aber dann gab es da die Beißerei von '87. Ja. E-es ist erstaunlich, dass der menschliche Körper auch ohne frontalen Stirnlappen leben kann, wissen Sie?" "Nun, was Ihre Sicherheit angeht: Das einzige wirkliche Risiko für Sie als Nachtwächter hier ist, wenn überhaupt, dass die Animatronics ...ähm... wenn sie Sie zu später Stunde zu Gesicht bekommen, werden sie Sie vielleicht nicht als Mensch erkennen. Sie werden Sie für ein metallenes Endoskelett halten, das kein Kostüm anhat. Naja, weil das aber gegen die Regeln hier bei Freddy Fazbear's verstößt, werden sie womöglich versuchen, Sie... gewaltsam in einen der Freddy Fazbear-Anzüge zu stopfen. Ähm, nun, das wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn die Kostüme nicht mit Schrauben, Drähten und animatronischen Gerätschaften gefüllt wären, besonders im Gesichtsbereich. Sie können sich bestimmt vorstellen, welche Unannehmlichkeiten entstehen könnten, wenn Ihr Kopf gewaltsam in diese Anzüge gepresst würde... bis hin zum Tod. Die einzigen Köperteile von Ihnen, die dann jemals wieder das Tageslicht erblicken würden, währen Ihre Augen und Zähne, wenn die vorne aus der Maske quellen... ha!" "J-ja, die erzählen Ihnen das ganze Zeugs nicht, wenn Sie unterzeichnen. Aber, hey, die erste Nacht sollte ein Spaziergang werden. Ich werde morgen mit Ihnen quatschen. Ähm, checken Sie die Kameras und denken Sie daran: schließen Sie die Türen nur, wenn es absolut notwendig ist. Sie müssen Strom sparen. Alles klar, gute Nacht." Nacht 2 Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to night two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know... Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon. Übersetzung "Ähh, hallo? Hallo! Ähm, nun, wenn Sie das hier hören und Sie haben es bis Nacht 2 geschafft, äh, Glückwunsch! I-Ich werde nicht allzu lange quatschen, Freddy und seine Freunde werden nämlich mit jeder Nacht aktiver, während die Woche verstreicht. Ähm, es wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee, hin und wieder auf die Bildschirme zu schauen, während ich rede. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass jeder" (Animatronic, Anm. d. Red.) "an seinem angestammten Platz ist, wissen Sie..." "Ähm... Interessanterweise verlässt Freddy die Showbühne nicht sehr oft. Ich habe gehört, er würde im Dunkeln aktiver werden, also... hey, ein Grund mehr, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Strom nicht ausgeht, stimmt's? I-Ich möchte außerdem nahelegen, wie wichtig es ist, die Türbeleuchtung zu nutzen. Es gibt nämlich tote Winkel in den Kamera-Sichtfeldern und diese toten Winkel liegen genau vor Ihren Türen. W-Wenn Sie also auf den Bildschirmen nichts oder niemanden entdecken können, vergewissern Sie sich und betätigen Sie die Türbeleuchtung. Ähm, Sie haben vielleicht nur noch Sekunden zum Reagieren. Ähm, nicht, dass Sie in Gefahr wären, versteht sich... das will ich damit auch nicht andeuten. Nebenbei, checken Sie doch von Zeit zu Zeit den Vorhang der Pirate Cove. Der Animatronic dort scheint einzigartig zu sein, er wird mehr und mehr aktiv, wenn die Kameras für längere Zeit inaktiv bleiben. Ich glaube, er mag es nicht, beobachtet zu werden. Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls bin ich sicher, dass Sie alles unter Kontrolle haben werden! Ähm, wir sprechen uns bald." Nacht 3 Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side. Übersetzung "Hallo? Hallo! Hey, Sie machen sich prima! Die meisten Leute halten gar nicht so lange durch. Ich meine, Sie wissen schon, sie" (die Leute; Anm. d. Red.) "sind jetzt mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Ich will nicht andeuten, dass sie tot seien, d-d-das habe ich nicht damit gemeint. Ähm, jedenfalls werde ich Ihnen besser nicht zu viel kostbare Zeit stehlen. Die Dinge werden richtig ernst heut Nacht." "Ähm... Hey, hören Sie, ich hätte da eine Idee: Sollten Sie gefasst werden und verhindern wollen, dass Sie in ein Freddy-Kostüm gestopft werden, ähh... stellen Sie sich tot! Sie wissen schon, machen Sie sich ganz schlaff. Dann besteht eventuell die Chance, dass sie" (die Animatronics; Anm. d. Red.) "stattdessen denken werden, Sie wären nur ein leeres Kostüm. Aber andererseits, wenn sie Sie für ein leeres Kostüm halten, könnten sie versuchen, ein metallisches Endoskelett... in Sie einzuführen. Ich möchte mal wissen, wie das gehen soll. Ach, egal, vergessen Sie's einfach. Es ist einfach am besten, gar nicht erst erwischt zu werden." "Ähm... ok, ich überlasse das Ihnen. Wir hören wieder voneinander." Nacht 4 Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *'Klopfgeräusch'* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you... *Räuspern* uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *'Klopfgeräusch'* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *'Klopfgeräusch'* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *'Klopfgeräusch'* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *'Glockenspiel ertönt'*. You know... *'Stöhnen'* oh, no... - *'Antimatronisches Kreischen, Störgeräusch, Abbruch'* Übersetzung "Hallo, hallo? Hey, hey! Wow, der 4. Tag... Ich wusste, Sie würden es schaffen." "Äh, hören Sie, ich bin vielleicht morgen nicht mehr hier, um Ihnen eine Nachricht senden zu können..." *'Klopfgeräusch'* "Es ist eine schlechte Nacht für mich hier gewesen... Äh, i-i-ich bin irgendwie froh, dass ich meine Nachrichten für Sie aufgezeichnet habe..." *'Räuspern'* "...äh, als ich es getan habe." "Ähm, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen." *'Klopfgeräusch'* "Könnten Sie demnächst mal in eines der Kostüme im Backstage-Raum hineinsehen?" *'Klopfgeräusch'* Ich werde versuchen, durchzuhalten, bis jemand nachsieht. Vielleicht wird es nicht ganz so schlimm." *'Klopfgeräusch'* "Äh, i-i-ich hab mich immer gefragt, was wohl in all den leeren Köpfen dort hinten drin sein könnte." *'Glockenspiel ertönt'* "Wissen Sie..." *'Stöhnen'* "Oh nein...!" - *'Antimatronisches Kreischen, Störgeräusch, Abbruch'* Nacht 5 Statt einer Nachricht ertönt sehr tiefes, stark verzerrtes Brabbeln. Diese Nachricht wird nicht von Phone Guy gesprochen. Es ist ein Ausschnitt aus dem Buch "Autobiography of a Yogi" von Paramhansa Yogananda. Das Gesprochene wird verständlich, wenn man die Geräuschkulisse velangsamt und rückwärts abspielt: (Sir,) it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (not) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth? '' ''You are right. Countless uses (of Bose instruments) will be made by future gener- (-ations. The scientist) seldom knows contemporaneous (reward; it is enough to possess) the joy of creative (service.) Übersetzung "(Sir,) es ist bedauernswert, dass die agrarwirtschaftliche Entwicklung nicht schneller voranschreitet durch den Gebrauch Ihrer wundersamen Techniken. Wäre es nicht wirklich einfacher, sie in schnellen Laborexperimenten einzusetzen, um den Einfluss verschiedenster Düngersorten auf das Wachstum von Pflanzen nachzuweisen?" "Sie haben Recht. Unzählige Einsätze (von Bose-Instrumenten) werden durch zukünftige Generationen getätigt. Der Wissenschaftler weiß nur selten um dauerhafte Belobigungen, es genügt ihm, im Besitz der Freude über kreativen Service zu sein..." Trivia * Es mutet sonderbar an, dass der Spieler keine eigene Stimme besitzt und den Anrufen niemals antwortet. * Es gibt möglicherweise Hinweise darauf, wonach die Anrufe in Fnaf-1 lediglich Diktiergerät-Aufnahmen sind. * Es mutet ebenso sonderbar an, dass in der 4. Nacht alle Animatronics gleichzeitig zu hören sind. Näheres siehe in Theorien zu FnaF-1. * Der zweifellos unheimlichste Anruf erfolgt in der 5. Nacht: Der Anrufer ist einer der Animatronics! Kategorie:Vorfälle